


don't go

by kiwiy00ns



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gangs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiy00ns/pseuds/kiwiy00ns
Summary: a normal high school student has a run in with the leader of a gang that changes them both forever.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"jesus.. jihoon you never fail to amaze me with how idiotic you are!" jeonghan the gang medic scolded as he tended to the bruises and cuts that were scattered around jihoon's body.

"stupid fuckers tried to come at my boys! was i supposed to just let them beat them up?" jihoon snapped back and jeonghan sighed.

"you're gonna get yourself killed one day," jeonghan warned and jihoon sighed.

"if only i was so lucky.." jihoon replied and jeonghan lightly slapped his forehead.

"shut up! take it easy. i won't tell cheol about this since it's not that severe but don't let it happen again," jeonghan warned once again and jihoon rolled his eyes.

"yeah, yeah, whatever. can i leave?" jihoon asked and jeonghan nodded taking off his disposable gloves.

jihoon was glad that jeonghan wasn't telling seungcheol about the incident, he really didn't need more shit from him. seungcheol was the leader of the notorious svt gang and jeonghan was his right hand man. the two were married and vicious which is why the gang was so successful.

before jeonghan had been a medic for the gang he was the deadliest killer for hire. he knew how to kill in any way whether it was subtle or gruesome which also lead to his immense knowledge of how to treat those wounds as well. jeonghan met seungcheol when he was hired to kill someone for the gang leader. 

for the first time in his career jeonghan had gotten captured and seungcheol saved him. since then jeonghan worked in his debt but ended up falling in love as well. one thing lead to the next and they became the leaders and lovers of svt.

jihoon had been picked off the streets by seungcheol at a young age. jihoon had been abandoned and living on the streets when seungcheol found him and saved him. he was taught all the normal skills that a normal child needed but also some more vile ones like how to kill and outsmart anyone who underestimated him.

jihoon quickly climbed the ranks and became the leader of all of seungcheol's men at the age of nineteen. seungcheol did all of the paperwork and formal events while jihoon kept the boys in line and did the dirty work. seungcheol was the lifeline if something went wrong but jihoon hadn't had to use that card quite yet.

after jeonghan treated his wounds jihoon returned back to the living room where all the men waited. most of them that we're on patrol when the fight happened had some sort of bruise or cut while the rest were unharmed.

whether jihoon admitted it or not he really cared for his boys and they cared for him as well. sure they were scared of him and they held an extreme amount of respect for the boy jihoon was really just like their little brother.

jihoon plopped onto the couch next to some of the members and they all continued their conversations. jihoon just rested his head back and looked to the side to see wonwoo and mingyu sitting next to each other.

"wonwoo, do we know what gang it was that attacked?" jihoon asked and wonwoo just sighed and shook his head as he stared at his blank laptop screen.

"i keep looking into it and im puzzled. whoever did this knew that we don't have any surveillance in that area and we're not sure what they looked like because everyone that was attacked got knocked unconscious, except for you." wonwoo explained and he was obvious distressed.

"i saw their faces but they had on the type of paint that confuses identification cameras and they hid any sort of easily identifiable features. just when i started to get onto one he hit me right in my weak spot from that gunshot," jihoon elaborated and suddenly realized something. all of the boys quieted down and began to listen.

"my weak spot.. whoever did this knew what they were doing," jihoon looked to wonwoo who had already began typing away on his laptop again. 

"fuck.. this is going to be something big isn't it?" 

• to be continued •


	2. Chapter 2

jihoon knocked on seungcheol's office door before entering. jihoon walked in and spotted jeonghan in one of the seats. he just entered and sat at the chair next to jeonghan. seungcheol was concerned right off the bat because jihoon never really visited unless it was necessary or he was called to see seungcheol.

"what's going on jihoon?" seungcheol asked and jihoon tossed a file on seungcheol's desk.

"read it. someone attacked the boys and i got involved. i treated my own wounds and the boys' as well because they weren't severe. i wasn't going to tell you but there's something off putting about it. they attacked in one of our few spots with no surveillance, had on anti-indentification paint, knocked all the boys that were in the fight unconscious and when i showed up i nearly got them but then they hit me in my old gun shot wound. my one weak spot that only the gang knows," jihoon explained and seungcheol sat up and listened. jihoon even managed to keep jeonghan out of it. 

"fucking hell.. i treated their wounds because it was just some cuts and bruises but i didn't know that this was going to end up like this.." jeonghan confessed and seungcheol figured that jihoon was just covering jeonghan's ass anyway, that kid couldn't treat wounds for shit.

"you compiled all of this info?" seungcheol asked as he flipped through the information in the file.

"no, wonwoo did it." jihoon replied and seungcheol hummed in approval.

"well fuck.. i was hoping for a bit of peace for a while.. i guess business calls. continue your research and tell wonwoo he has permission to use whatever he wants, no restrictions." seungcheol said and jihoon nodded. jeonghan sighed.

"i'm going to take inventory. it seems like we'll be needing more supplies soon.." jeonghan said as he got up and exited the office.

"jihoon, i want you to be safe. we need to keep our guards up. i was trying to play it off while jeonghan was here, you know how he worries, but this is serious. if they know your weak spot who knows what else they know. we're going to have to lock down and be extra cautious," seungcheol explained and jihoon hummed in agreement.

"get to the bottom of this. use whatever weapons you need, keep everyone safe. if you need anything tell me and i'll get my people on it. now go get to work," seungcheol dismissed jihoon and he nodded and left.

jihoon walked back down to the boy and explained the situation. wonwoo smiled as he now had permission to cause any sort of havoc he wanted. minghao and jun went to the shooting range together to go work. mingyu and hansol went to go spar against each other. jihoon went to the kitchen where he spotted dokyeom chopping vegetables.

"dokyeom, do you want to learn how to use a knife?" jihoon asked as he grabbed a juice from the fridge.

"should i?" dokyeom responded as he paused cutting.

"i don't want to alarm you but things might get serious and i don't want any of my boys getting hurt, you included." jihoon explained and dokyeom hummed in agreement.

"let me finish meal prepping for dinner then i suppose we can go train," dokyeom said and jihoon nodded.

"meet me in the back," jihoon said as he exited the kitchen to go to the armory.

he sipped his juice as he browsed the daggers. it had been so long since jihoon had trained with knives. he spotted one that was perfect for dokyeom and picked it up along with jihoon's personal favorite. 

jihoon met dokyeom behind the gang's home and walked with him to the empty area near the shooting range that the boys often trained. jihoon spotted hansol and mingyu taking a break and waved at them and they waved back. 

dokyeom and jihoon stopped a decent distance from mingyu and hansol and jihoon handed dokyeom the dagger he picked out. dokyeom held it with confidence like he usually did in the kitchen and jihoon smiled.

"just like a natural," jihoon complimented him and dokyeom grinned back.

jihoon gave him the basics and before they knew it jihoon was letting dokyeom swing at him. jihoon dodged all of the swings easily as dokyeom was quite slow and didn't swing very hard. yet jihoon read dokyeom's face like he was holding back.

"don't hold back," jihoon said and dokyeom locked eyes and smirked before his swings sped up and had more force.

jihoon continued to dodge but nearly got stabbed once which caused him to fall on the ground. this alarmed jihoon, mingyu, and hansol. mingyu and hansol had been watching and got suspicious when a newbie like dokyeom nearly stabbed their boss.

dokyeom had a scary look in his eyes and he pinned jihoon down. jihoon acted out of instinct and knocked the knife out of dokyeom's hand and kicked him off and onto the ground next to him. jihoon got on top of him and held him down.

"who the hell are you?" 

• to be continued •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah i forgot to say that on my wattpad this book is already completed so im currently just transferring some of my more recent works onto here <3


	3. Chapter 3

jihoon tied dokyeom's hands back with his belt and his feet with his tie. jihoon stood up and sighed and unbuttoned a few buttons of his button up. mingyu and hansol didn't take their eyes off of dokyeom. he took out his phone and texted seungcheol come out to the back. now. which chased seungcheol to come out fairly quickly.

"what in the hell?" seungcheol questioned and jihoon just brushed his hair back.

"i was training dokyeom with a dagger and he got vicious like he had done it before. he startled me and pinned me down and tried to stab me. that's not exactly a beginner move. i don't wanna be blaming just everyone because we're on high alert but something isn't right," jihoon explained and seungcheol sighed.

"bring him insi-"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" dokyeom yelled as he glared at hansol and mingyu. 

jihoon looked at seungcheol for confirmation before he acted and seungcheol nodded. jihoon smirked and pushed dokyeom flat onto the ground with his foot and lightly pressed on his neck.

"don't talk to my boys like that unless you're ready to deal with the consequences," jihoon said before removing his foot only to kick dokyeom hard enough to knock him out.

"take him inside and do whatever seungcheol says," jihoon instructed and mingyu picked up dokyeom over his shoulder with hansol following. 

jihoon picked up the dagger that dokyeom had tried to kill him with and slipped it into the holster on his thigh. he kept his personal dagger in the holster on his chest. he rolled his neck and heard it pop before going back into the house.

he figured that they were interrogating dokyeom in the basement so jihoon walked down the stairs. jihoon stopped at the bottom of the stairs to find dokyeom tied to a chair blindfolded now conscious.

"you woke up quickly," jihoon sighed as he sat on the ground in front of dokyeom.

"f-fuck you! where are you? you little brat!" dokyeom threatened and jihoon laughed.

"if you tell us who the fuck you are we might give you an easy death," jihoon offered and dokyeom struggled around in the chair trying to get out of the restraints. jihoon just laughed once again.

"i see.. i'll let seungcheol deal with you then," jihoon said as he sat down near dokyeom so he could watch and listen.

seungcheol entered the basement in an all black ensemble that he usually wore when he had to do dirty work. jihoon gave him a grin that explained it all. 

"ugh.. i need a nap. let's make this quick," seungcheol growled and stretched before standing in front of dokyeom.

"tell us what we want to know and you won't get hurt. simple. got it?" seungcheol asked and dokyeom didn't react. seungcheol sighed and held up a blade to dokyeom's neck.

"y-yes! got it!" dokyeom hastily replies and seungcheol smiled.

"who the hell are you? who sent you?" seungcheol asked with the blade still to dokyeom's neck.

"my name is lee s-seokmin. everyone calls me dokyeom. i work for the jug-im gang. they s-sent me to dig up information to take you down." dokyeom explained and seungcheol hummed in approval. jihoon quietly snickered.

"they must be idiots sending someone who breaks that easily.." jihoon confessed and seungcheol cracked a smile as well.

"hm.. what to do with you?" seungcheol questioned as he dragged the blade around dokyeom's body not pressing hard enough to cut. dokyeom trembled as he felt the cold blade.

"i-if you kill me you won't gain anything! i could be u-useful!" dokyeom pleaded and jihoon just sat in the back unamused.

"let me think about it- no. jihoon end him." seungcheol said with a smile as jihoon stood up and pulled out his pistol and shot dead between dokyeom's eyes and his blood splattering onto his clothes and face.

jihoon put his pistol back into it's holster and returned back upstairs with seungcheol. jihoon sighed and parted ways with seungcheol promising to talk to him after he cleaned up and talked to the boys. jihoon returned to the boys with the blood still on him. 

"dokyeom worked for another gang. he confessed and his body is in the basement, mingyu and hansol would you please take care of that for me? also minghao and jun please do the cleaning, thank you. we're still not safe. after killing him word will spread to the gang and they will come after us. keep your guards up at all times and don't go out alone. dokyeom confessed far too easily so be wary. wonwoo i want to talk to you in more detail," jihoon explained and hansol and mingyu got up to dispose of the body and jun and minghao followed to clean.

"he was from the jug-im gang and his name was lee seokmin. do your thing." jihoon told wonwoo who nodded and got to work.

jihoon walked to his room and entered the bathroom attached to it. he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. there was so much blood, how had he become like this? jihoon sighed and began to angrily scrub at the blood. when it wasn't coming off easily he began to panic and spiral out of control. 

it was his anxiety, it was acting up. jihoon tired to breathe but he couldn't. he hadn't felt like this for years and he began to shake. jihoon couldn't bare to look up at himself in the mirror. there was a knock at his bedroom door before jeonghan entered.

jeonghan immediately could tell that something was wrong. jihoon looked at him with tears running down his face and jeonghan dropped the fresh clothes and towels he was holding and ran to jihoon. he remembered jihoon's panic attacks from the past and how severe they were.

jeonghan pulled jihoon into his arms and helped him sit down. the boy sobbed and squeezed jeonghan as jeonghan just rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth. the blood was rubbing onto jeonghan's shirt but he didn't care. 

jeonghan hadn't been concerned before but he was now. jihoon hadn't had a panic attack in nearly three years.

• to be continued •


	4. Chapter 4

jihoon woke up in his bed in clean clothes and puffy eyes. jihoon looked around to find jeonghan asleep in a chair next to jihoon's bed. jihoon sat up and blinked a few times as he remembered the panic attack that he had last night. 

jihoon got up quietly and decided to not try and move jeonghan but to find seongcheol instead. jihoon walked to his office and entered without knocking. seungcheol looked up with obvious lack of sleep.

"you feeling better?" seungcheol asked and jihoon nodded. he hadn't acted like this since he was a kid.

"jeonghan wouldn't leave your side. crazy bastard was so scared that you were gonna wake up and need him.. gave us quite a scare kid," seungcheol said as he leaned back in his chair.

"he's still in my room.. take him and go to bed. i'll hold down the fort," jihoon said with a smile and seungcheol nodded.

jihoon walked down into the empty living room as everyone was still asleep. the only people up this early were students and office workers. the weather seemed calm and jihoon needed to desperately leave the house and since it was so early jihoon thought it would be safe.

jihoon changed clothes after seungcheol and jeonghan left his room. he put on a jacket to hide his chest gun holster which had a pistol and dagger in it. jihoon left the mansion and began on his walk.

the streets were empty except for the occasional student walking by or car driving by. jihoon just absorbed the calm weather and comfortable temperature. jihoon was walking when he noticed something. he slowly turned his head to notice a few figures in an alley.

jihoon slowed down to hear it but kept walking once he dismissed it as not his business. yet as jihoon kept walking he got worried. against all of his better judgement he turned around and began to hurry back to the alley.

once he got closer he saw a familiar scene of two men in blacked out clothes hovering over a high school student. they had guns pointed at the student who was trembling.

"get the fuck off of that kid!" jihoon yelled as he hovered his hand over his gun.

"wah it's lee jihoon.. he's back for more," one of the boys said as he took a step closer. 

jihoon pulled out his gun and held it steady. both of the guys stepped closer and hoped that the high school kid would just run away. when they noticed jihoon was focusing on the student they rushed jihoon knocking him down.

one pounced on jihoon and jihoon pulled out his dagger with no hesitation and stabbed him right in the spot between his neck and shoulder. the guy fell over dead and the other guy ran away.

jihoon wiped the blood off of his face and rushed to the boy. he was out cold and was bleeding. jihoon mumbled fuck over and over again as he fumbled to his phone and called mingyu.

"jihoon?"

"mingyu i need you to get the fuck out of bed and come to *** right now. someone is dying." 

"okay- fuck- i'm on my way boss."

mingyu arrived in the car in less than a minute. mingyu looked around shocked as he noticed the dead guy and the unconscious boy jihoon had his hands applying pressure onto a wound.

"put that fucker in the trunk, help me with him," jihoon ordered and mingyu put the dead enemy gang member in the trunk.

jihoon sat in the backseat applying pressure onto the high schooler's wound. jihoon was begging for the boy to live, he didn't want another innocent to die. once they arrive back at the mansion mingyu carried the boy in while jihoon kept the pressure.

"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK UP! WE NEED JEONGHAN! BLEEDING OUT!" jihoon yelled and heard thuds and steps hurrying around.

mingyu and jihoon brought the kid to jeonghan's treatment room. jeonghan stumbled in still exhausted but snapped out of it when he saw the blood. mingyu brought the dead guy in and seungcheol looked at it confused. mingyu just shrugged.

"jihoon get out of here. i got him," jeonghan pleaded and jihoon reluctantly complied.

seungcheol stood there staring at the body with the rest of the gang members and looked to jihoon for an explanation. jihoon sighed and looked at the dead guy, he had no idea who he was.

"i went for a walk. stupid- i know but it was early. i walked by an alley and saw these two guys over this little kid and i just ignored it but then i got nervous because they're on our turf. i intervened, stabbed this guy because he pounced on me, the other guy ran away, then i found that kid bleeding out. i don't know.. i just had to save him," jihoon explained and seungcheol let out a sigh.

"ah.. this is so annoying!" seungcheol complained and everyone silent agreed.

"wonwoo see if you can figure out who the hell this guy is and that kid. the person who is behind this didn't come to play,"

"yes boss,"

• to be continued •


	5. Chapter 5

"how's the kid doing?" jihoon asked jeonghan while he ate breakfast and jeonghan just sighed.

"the stab wound was deep, whoever stabbed was looking to cause some damage or kill. it almost nicked an artery but he got lucky. he lost a lot of blood so im pumping blood back into him. he's still asleep but you can go see him," jeonghan explained and jihoon sighed.

"i feel like an idiot for roping an innocent person into this. he's not gonna be able to just go back to his normal life," jihoon said with a sad tone as he rested his head on his palm.

"whenever this is all over he'll be okay. we still need to find out why he even got stabbed in the first place, maybe he's safer in our care anyway," jeonghan said trying to comfort jihoon but jihoon just got up and walked away.

"being here puts him in danger and you know it," jihoon mumbled as he walked towards the room where the boy was.

he quietly opened the door and pulled up a chair. jihoon watched the monitor as it beeped with his heartbeat. he sighed and felt tears well up in his eyes, why was the about to cry?

"im so sorry.. so so sorry.. i didn't wish to bring any more innocent people into this shit show.." jihoon said quietly to the boy who was still unconscious.

"i'll protect you. i won't let anyone hurt you. if i keep you safe you can go back," jihoon promised as he held the boy's hand. 

jihoon blinked his tears be away and got up and left the boy to rest. jihoon walked to the library hoping to find wonwoo. he entered to find wonwoo and seungcheol working together. jihoon grabbed a seat next to the two boys.

"what's going on?" jihoon asked and seungcheol slid a file to him.

"that kid is kwon soonyoung, a high school senior at *** high. he's an honor student." wonwoo explained and jihoon flipped through the file. 

"what about the dead dude?" jihoon asked and seungcheol slid another file over.

jihoon placed soonyoung's file down and looked at the other one. he read it confused, he hadn't ever heard of these people before. it was weird for jihoon to not know these people as he knew nearly all of the people in his turf.

"zhang yixing. he's from china which is why we have never seen him before. he had on the same sort of paint you talked about before and identification blocking clothing. it's safe to assume he's with the jug-im clan. from his phone i might be able to tap any calls or texts," wonwoo explained and jihoon just grinned and shut the file.

"what an idiot.. if you're gonna get caught don't take a phone.." jihoon grumbled and seungcheol nodded in agreement.

"i still feel as if something is off. dokyeom confessed far too easily, we don't know why they stabbed that kid, and how did they let the guy go out with a phone that could be easily tapped? this seems far too easy," seungcheol vented and jihoon hummed in agreement.

"i know.. something just isn't right," jihoon replied and wonwoo sighed and pushed his glasses up.

"i keep trying to tap the phone and it seems far more secure than we thought it to be," wonwoo confessed and seungcheol and jihoon got up to see wonwoo's laptop.

it was true, the gang had secured yixing's phone quite well but not well enough. after a few more minutes and help from the two bosses wonwoo cracked it and began looking around. the three were talking when the door busted open to the library. jihoon's head shot to the noise and it was hansol very out of breathe.

"he's awake," he said and jihoon began quickly after hansol following him while seungcheol stayed with wonwoo.

"i can't help but think our jihoon is quite drawn to that high school kid.." seungcheol said quietly and wonwoo hummed.

"he doesn't want the kid to have the same life as him." wonwoo replied, he could read jihoon like a book. 

jihoon entered the room and jeonghan was talking to the boy and adjusting his two ivs. jihoon pulled up a chair and saw fear in soonyoung's eyes. jihoon took a deep breathe and jeonghan left the room once he finished.

"p-please don't h-hurt me," soonyoung stuttered out and jihoon sighed.

"im not. i promise. i was the one who found you in the alley and brought you back here. that guy was dr.yoon and he's our doctor around here. i'm jihoon and i sort of run this place," jihoon explained and soonyoung calmed down a little bit but you could tell he was still nervous.

"i know it hurts and i'm sorry about it. i didn't want to wrap anyone else up into this shit but i couldn't let you die. this is my fault, i'm sorry," jihoon said and dropped his head. he felt soonyoung reach out and grab his hand.

"you s-saved me. thank you," soonyoung said and jihoon just smiled a melancholy smile.

"i promise to protect you. after this is over i want you to be able to return to normal but right now it's dangerous, especially after jug-im knows i brought you back here." jihoon said once again and soonyoung was very lost.

"jug-im is a gang that is after us, the svt gang. we had a rat that was one of us and he's unfortunately no longer with us but he told us that the jug-im gang is coming. we were going to deal with this ourselves and keep every possible bystander out of it but you got unlucky. the two guys that stabbed you were a part of jug-im. one of them i killed because he came on to me but the other ran. i brought you back here because you were bleeding out and jeonghan fixed you up." jihoon explained and didn't notice that soonyoung had started crying. jihoon let out a small gasp and wiped his tears gently with his sleeve.

"i'm sorry soonyoung. i didn't mean to-"

"who's g-gonna feed my c-cat?" soonyoung said between sobs and jihoon just grinned a bit.

"we'll take care of your cat don't worry, i'll have one of the boys go feed him and take photos." jihoon said reassuringly and soonyoung's sobs calmed down.

"a-after all of this i c-can go back to n-normal?"

"yes, i promise but first i need you to tell me why they would attack you,"

• to be continued •


	6. Chapter 6

"the kid doesn't know why he was stabbed." jihoon sighed as he sat in seungcheol's office with wonwoo.

"are you sure?" seungcheol asked and jihoon nodded.

"he said he was on his way to school when he got pulled into the alley. the two guys were yelling at him telling him to tell them where 'woozi' was and that they knew that he knew," jihoon explained and wonwoo just scribbled something down.

"wasn't woozi your code name before you started using your real name?" wonwoo asked and jihoon realized.

"fuck.. i haven't used that code name for years!" jihoon said and seungcheol sighed and sat back in his chair.

"so they're after you," seungcheol replied and jihoon gave him a 'no shit' look.

"but why did they pull soonyoung into an alley and threaten him? he's just a high school student," seungcheol questioned and it clicked to jihoon.

"because im nineteen, it's possible i was still a high school student. they don't know much about me because i was always gone for a specific time and dokyeom assumed it was school.." jihoon said and wonwoo scribbled down the notes.

"dokyeom must've assumed me being younger and *** high is the closest to the house.. so they just grabbed a kid that looked my age to see if they could find me. then they tried to kill him when he didn't give them what they wanted." wonwoo continued and jihoon nodded. it all made sense.

"they weren't expecting jihoon to show up and kill one of the members, we have the upper hand." seungcheol said and the other two boys let out a sigh of relief.

"it's time to crack down to find their location and make the next move." seungcheol ordered and dismissed jihoon and wonwoo. 

the two boys exited the office and wonwoo went to the library while jihoon went to visit the boys. jihoon walked into the living room to see them all eating lunch together. jihoon just gave a small smile but before he say anything else he began to wonder if soonyoung had lunch.

jihoon walked to his room and knocked on the door before entering. soonyoung looked over and gave a small grin as he saw jihoon. soonyoung hadn't moved since he saw jihoon a few hours before, it hurt to move even the littlest amount. jihoon pulled up a chair and sat next to soonyoung's bed.

"how are you feeling?" jihoon asked even though he knew that soonyoung felt horrible.

"i'll make it heh.. did you guys find anything out?" soonyoung asked and jihoon didn't know if he should tell him or not.

"yeah.. they're after me. my code name years ago was woozi, they want me dead and we're not sure why." jihoon explained and soonyoung looked worried.

"d-don't die," soonyoung said and jihoon just chuckled a bit.

"i've made it this far, i don't think i'm going out any time soon. you don't need to worry about me soonyoung, you need to worry about you." jihoon said with a comforting voice and soonyoung nodded.

"have you had lunch yet?" jihoon asked and soonyoung shook his head.

"neither have i, i'll go get us something. i'll be right back," jihoon said with a smile as he got up to get some food.

as jihoon left he found jeonghan standing outside. jeonghan just gave him a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder before entering soonyoung's room. jihoon just shook it off and went to the kitchen to get something easy for soonyoung to eat then some fruit for himself.

he got a tray and put the food on it before going back into soonyoung's room. once he entered jeonghan was cleaning soonyoung's stitches and replacing the gauze. soonyoung had a pained expression on his face as he bit down on his lip and looked away from jeonghan working.

"all better. i'm sorry soonyoung, i know it hurts. on the bright side it's not bleeding much," jeonghan said with a smile.

"i-it's okay.. thank y-you," soonyoung said and jeonghan nodded before exiting the room.

jihoon sat the tray on his seat and began to help soonyoung sit up. jihoon said little sorry after every movement and wince soonyoung produced. soonyoung gripped onto jihoon quite tightly. once he sat up jihoon stacked the pillows up behind him so he could sit comfortably. jihoon sat down in his chair and moved the tray to his lap.

"i'll feed you, okay? it'll be easier." jihoon asked and soonyoung nodded. 

jeonghan watched from the doorframe before going up to seungcheol's office. jeonghan entered and sat down seungcheol looked at him with curious eyes.

"what's wrong my love?" seungcheol asked as he let his guard down around jeonghan.

"jihoon is so gentle with that high school boy.. he's smiling again." jeonghan said with a worried smile.

"those are good things," seungcheol responded and jeonghan shook his head.

"i'm scared something is going to happen to that boy and it's going to hurt jihoon," jeonghan worried and seungcheol hummed.

"he still blames himself for what happened to kyung, even though it was an accident." jeonghan said again and seungcheol dropped his head.

"it'll be okay hannie. he's strong, they'll be okay,"

• to be continued •


	7. Chapter 7

over the next two weeks jihoon would have lunch with soonyoung ever day. soonyoung was recovering at a fast pace and enjoyed the time he spent with jihoon so he was concerned when jihoon didn't come in for lunch today.

soonyoung decided to get up. he had gotten up and walked around once in the past with jihoon. last week they did a little bit of walking but didn't get very far because soonyoung began to feel dizzy. soonyoung's wound had healed more since then and he got himself out of bed but before he could take his first step jeonghan opened the door and walked in holding a tray.

"soonyoung, you have to lay down. don't get up like that you can tear your stitches," jeonghan warned and helped soonyoung sit down in bed and get ready to eat.

"where's jihoon?" soonyoung asked and jeonghan sighed.

"he's working today, there hasn't been any recent action from the gang so jihoon went out with the boys to do some searching." jeonghan explained and soonyoung looked at him with worried eyes.

"b-but.. what if he gets hurt?" soonyoung asked as he grabbed jeonghan's sleeve.

"he'll be okay. he's smart, jihoon rarely gets hurt." jeonghan reassured soonyoung and he reluctantly nodded.

"hao, keep an eye from the roof. jun, stay subtle and watch for suspicious activity. mingyu and hansol keep your distance from me but not too far. wonwoo will be on our ear pieces watching from cameras, he'll tell us about all that he knows," jihoon said as the boys all hid in an abandoned apartment building that they often used for meetings before missions.

"yes boss," all the boys chimed and jihoon nodded as he left first.

jihoon walked around being extra aware of all of his surroundings. it was too risky to let his guard down. he knew this was quite risky especially because he knew that the jug-im gang was just waiting to attack.

jihoon walked past an empty building and read the name h&h law firm and he immediately felt as if something wasn't right. jihoon continued walking as if nothing had happened while he sent wonwoo a text.

"h&h law firm?" wonwoo asked himself as he did a quick search.

the building had been abandoned for nearly five years after the h&h brothers went bankrupt because of their horrible law work. nothing seemed suspicious but wonwoo checked the cameras near the building and checked yixing's phone for any mention of the h&h law firm.

wonwoo mumbled an oh fuck as he saw footage of a few men dressed in black entering the building and no one exiting. he continued and saw that there were texts on yixing's phone talking about the building as well. wonwoo came onto the ear piece as he informed the boys.

"h&h law firm, a building on the corner of *** street and *** street. showed three maybe four men all dressed in black entering the building and not leaving. messages on yixing's phone confirm that the building is a possible meeting hall for the gang."

"should we storm?"

wonwoo didn't know what to do, they hadn't dealt with something this difficult yet. wonwoo wanted to say to storm but he didn't know how many people were there or how armed they were.

"it might be too dangerous. we don't know how many or how armored they are. hao, can you see anything?" 

"they've blacked out the windows. they know what they're doing."

"fuck.. come back it's too dangerous."

"woo, i think we can do it."

"jihoon. no. we can't afford for anyone else to get hurt."

then there was silence. no jihoon saying that wonwoo was right or even snarky remarks. wonwoo began to worry, what if jihoon did something stupid?

"someone get eyes on jihoon. now!"

"oh fuck he's running for the building,"

"don't let him go in there!"

"woo, it's gyu and he's in."

"son of a bitch! go after him!"

"we can't he barricaded the door and left his ear piece on the ground,"

"fuck."

jihoon held his pistol as he walked quietly. he wasn't sure what got into him to make him act this way but it was too late to go back. he went up the stairs to the second floor where he heard the faint murmurs of voices talking in a foreign language.

jihoon took a deep breath and really took a second to realize how fucked he was. he didn't know how many of them or what they were up to. jihoon just hid by the door and listened for a minute. the conversation sounded like there was maybe four people at most.

jihoon took a deep breath and kicked the door open and held the gun steady as he acted on impulse. he saw four guys like he predicted. time seemed to slow for a second as jihoon analyzed the whole scene.

there was a guy standing at the end of a table, two guys sitting at the table, and the last guy was sitting on the table. jihoon reacted quickly and shot the guy standing in the leg causing him to fall and the guy sitting on the table hurried to the guy who had been shot. the two sitting down stood up and one shot jihoon in the shoulder. 

jihoon crouched back down hiding beside the door as he took a deep breath. jihoon peeked around the corner and shot one of the guys who had been sitting right between the eyes, jihoon's signature shot. jihoon could feel the blood dripping out of the wound and he began to feel weak already.

jihoon mumbled a fuck it and ran inside the room and tackled one of the guys and pulled out his dagger and stabbed the guy. jihoon knew there was one more but didn't know where he was.

"you crazy bastard!" the remaining guy yelled as he tried to shoot jihoon but missed and hit the window instead.

jihoon shot hoping his accuracy would be in his favor and it was. he shot the guy right between the eyes. jihoon exhaled and walked to the guy he shot in the leg and held his hand over his wound.

"who the fuck are you?" jihoon asked as he held the gun at the guy and he just stared back.

"fuck.." jihoon said as he took off his belt and flipped over the guy with the leg wound and tied his hands.

"fight back and i'll kill you," jihoon said as he grabbed the boys tied hands and began dragging him.

jihoon walked with one hand on his wound and one hand dragging the now unconscious guy. jihoon removed his weak barricade and opened the door to find mingyu and hansol standing there with their guns out.

"boss?" 

jihoon felt dizzy and everything faded to black.

• to be continued •


	8. Chapter 8

jihoon woke up in his room. he looked around and noticed the iv in his arm and the throbbing pain coming from his waist. he blinked a few more times as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"jihoon?" jeonghan chimed and jihoon looked over at him.

"you idiot.. im so glad you're awake," jeonghan said as he gently pulled jihoon into a hug.

jihoon winced as he moved a bit to be more comfortable. everything was sort of hazy but all jihoon could remember was getting shot and dragging some idiot outside to the boys.

"what happened?" jihoon asked as he gently rubbed his eyes.

"you got shot. mingyu brought you back here while the rest dealt with that one idiot you kept alive. i had to take you into surgery and you terrified that high school kid. he's been asking about you every day." jeonghan explained as he rambled about soonyoung.

"every day? how long have i been out?" jihoon asked another question and jeonghan sighed.

"almost seventy two hours," jeonghan replied and jihoon groaned.

"what about the one fucker?" jihoon said and jeonghan just smirked.

"got info out of him then disposed of him." jeonghan said sweet and simple. jihoon nodded.

"what about my boys-"

"wonwoo is working to find more dirt. jun and hao are keeping an eye from up top and the alleys. mingyu and hansol have kept guard of the house." jeonghan explained before jihoon could even finish.

"what about soonyoung?" jihoon realized that he hadn't asked about him yet and worry struck him.

"he's recovered enough to do normal day-to-day tasks safely. he visited you every day even if you were a sleep and asked me a million questions. the kid was worried about you," jeonghan said with a smile and jihoon didn't know what to say.

"jeonghan.. if something ever happens to me-"

"yah! don't even start!" jeonghan warned thinking it was something sarcastic but got concerned when he saw jihoon's eyes gloss over.

"please.. jeonghan.. if anything ever happens to me keep him safe," jihoon pleaded as a tear slipped out and rolled down his cheek. jeonghan wiped the tear and smiled a sad smile.

"of course.. i promise," jeonghan replied and jihoon nodded.

"now stop crying! nothing is gonna happen to you! you're a strong boy. now i'm gonna go tell the kid you're awake." jeonghan said with a smile and jihoon nodded.

jihoon wiped his tears away and took a deep breath as jeonghan left. jihoon was left alone for a moment as jeonghan went to get soonyoung. he stared at the ceiling and just got lost in thought. he was thinking about soonyoung and why he was so protective and worried for him. he hadn't felt like this since before kyung died.

jihoon was taken out of thought by soonyoung entering the room slightly out of breath. soonyoung smiled a huge smile as he saw jihoon look at him.

"jihoon!" soonyoung chimed as he grabbed a chair and sat next to his bed.

"hey soonyoung," jihoon said and soonyoung just kept his smiled on his face.

"i missed you.. you said you wouldn't die on me.." soonyoung scolded jihoon who just smiled.

"i'm not dead, am i?" jihoon asked and soonyoung pouted.

"i'm sorry soonyoung, i'll be more careful next time." jihoon said with a smile and soonyoung's frown dissolved.

"my wound is healed! i can do all sorts of stuff now, jeonghan even says i'll have a scar." soonyoung said with a smile and jihoon grinned. his innocence was so precious.

"woah.. jihoon i've never seen you with a short sleeve shirt on before.. you have tattoos?" soonyoung admired the tattoos on jihoon's arms.

"yeah.. i got them to cover up scars," jihoon said as he looked at the tattoos and remembered all of the memories, some nice some not so nice.

"how old are you? don't you have to be a certain age?" soonyoung asked completely oblivious to what types of scars.

"i'm nineteen and the rules are different in a gang," jihoon said and soonyoung let out a small ooohhh as he continued to look at the tattoos.

"they're really pretty," soonyoung said and jihoon felt his face blush a bit.

"thank you.." jihoon replied and soonyoung nodded with a smile.

"do you have more that aren't on your arms?" soonyoung asked with curious eyes.

"yeah i have some on my back and chest," jihoon replied and he knew soonyoung was gonna ask to see them.

"i'll show you when i feel better, okay?" jihoon asked and soonyoung nodded.

soonyoung scooted closer to the bed and rested his head on the bed next to jihoon. jihoon smiled and placed a hand on soonyoung's cheek and gently stroked it.

"are you sleepy? you should go back to your room and sleep.." jihoon asked and soonyoung pouted.

"i'm scared if i leave you'll disappear and get hurt again.." soonyoung replied and jihoon felt his heart melt. how did this stranger have this affect on him?

"then come lay in the bed with me, just be gentle."

"okay!"

• tbc •


	9. Chapter 9

jihoon woke up in soonyoung's arms. jihoon blinked a few times allowing his eyes to adjust to waking up. he felt so safe in his arms that he didn't even notice the pain from his wound. jihoon looked at the sleeping boy and found it adorable how calm he looked asleep. 

jihoon stayed in his arms and looked around to see jeonghan standing as he wrote down something on a clipboard while checking jihoon's iv. jeonghan looked over and smiled.

"i see you got a cuddle buddy." jeonghan teased quietly to be careful to not wake soonyoung.

"you're lucky i don't wanna wake him or i'd hit you," jihoon whispered and jeonghan just smiled.

truth be told jeonghan was happy to see jihoon smile again. he hadn't seen jihoon smile like that in so long and it made him have hope. hope that jihoon would be able to find love even when life was fucked.

"i'll be back later to tend to your wound," jeonghan said quietly and left.

jihoon took a deep breath and cuddled closer to soonyoung even though moving hurt. he didn't mind, he just wanted to feel soonyoung's warmth. soonyoung held onto jihoon as an instinct. 

jihoon ended up drifting back to sleep in soonyoung's arms. soonyoung woke up a few hours later and blushed as he held jihoon in his arms. he was still there. soonyoung was puzzled why he was so attached to jihoon, maybe it was because he saved him? or because he promised to give soonyoung his normal life back? either way soonyoung was attached to him.

soonyoung began to get up to go get some breakfast for them when jihoon began to look disgruntled and scared. his eyes were closed and he was asleep but you could read his expression clearly. soonyoung sat up and continued to get up when he felt jihoon grab his wrist. soonyoung turned to see jihoon awake and he looked scared.

"d-don't go," jihoon said with a shaky voice and soonyoung nodded and laid back down.

"im here," soonyoung said quietly as jihoon snuggled back up to him.

"t-thank you," jihoon said and soonyoung just stroked his cheek as jihoon drifted back to sleep.

not long after jeonghan entered the room. jeonghan gave soonyoung a smile and walked over to the two. 

"i haven't seen him this adoring since he was a child," jeonghan said with a sad smile.

"i wanted to get up but he wouldn't let me, he looked at me so scared and said don't go and i couldn't just leave him," soonyoung explained and jeonghan nodded.

"he's got a hard shell and doesn't accept people easily but he really likes you," jeonghan confessed and soonyoung smiled a bit.

"and i hate to do this but i need to wake him up so i can clean his gunshot wound," jeonghan said before getting closer to jihoon and pinching him. jihoon jolted awake and nearly punched jeonghan.

"ah, good morning sunshine," jeonghan greeted sarcastically and jihoon gave him the finger.

"let me clean your wound you little shit," jeonghan said and soonyoung got up off the bed and sat down in his chair next to the bed.

jihoon lifted his shirt and slid down the waistband of his sweatpants so that jeonghan could get the wound on his waist. soonyoung eyes traced the tattoos on jihoon's chest with wonder before he was taken aback by jihoon yelling fuck! as jeonghan began to clean the wound.

"i hate you," jihoon growled and jeonghan nodded.

"im sure you do right now," jeonghan replied as he continued his work. 

soonyoung watched with a sad face as jihoon writhed in pain and jeonghan had to hold him down with one hand and work with the other. 

"jihoon don't work yourself up or you're going to get a fever. you know that gunshot wounds can cause fever." jeonghan warned and jihoon just tried his best to stay still.

soonyoung reached out and held onto jihoon's hand. jihoon looked at him and gripped onto his hand quite tightly. soonyoung didn't show the pain he felt from jihoon squeezing the life out of his hand. jeonghan put fresh gauze onto the cut and released jihoon.

"just relax. i'll bring you guys food." jeonghan said as he left the room which left jihoon and soonyoung alone.

jihoon released his hand and took a few deep breaths. he left his shirt up and waistband pulled down, he hurt too bad to fix it. soonyoung didn't know what to do to help so he sat there like a helpless puppy.

"do you want me to fix your shirt and pants?" soonyoung asked and jihoon slowly nodded.

soonyoung stood up and reached out but jihoon grabbed his wrist and mumbled please be gentle before releasing him. soonyoung nodded and fixed the shirt but kept the waistband down because it hurt too much on jihoon's wound. soonyoung sat back down and jihoon quietly thanked him.

jeonghan entered with a tray of food and a smile. he gave the tray to soonyoung and placed a hand on jihoon's forehead and frowned at the warmth.

"i told you to stop writhing! now you have a fever,"

• tbc •


	10. Chapter 10

jihoon's fever went away within a few days and he began recovering faster than before. he was back on his feet and healthy again within two weeks. soonyoung's wound had healed and started to scar which all of the boys found cool. all of the boys really liked soonyoung and accepted him as if he was family.

today was special compared to other days. today soonyoung was being taught to fight by the gang. as much as jihoon wanted to preserve soonyoung and keep him as gentle as possible it was inevitable. they had no idea when the jug-im would attack and soonyoung was an easy target if he couldn't fight.

everyone gathered, seungcheol and jeonghan included, at the empty area behind the house. soonyoung felt nervous and out of place as he was surrounded by quite buff and threatening men. usually the boys were so soft around soonyoung and seeing them put on their usual gang faces it scared soonyoung.

"against jihoon's objections, we're going to teach you how to fight." seungcheol explained which everyone already knew.

"you're going to go through each of the boy's specialties and whichever you succeed in will become your strong suit. you will train in the other categories as well but you will become especially strong in one way," seungcheol continued and soonyoung nodded. honestly, soonyoung had no idea what everyone's specialties.

"we'll start with basic fist fighting. before we can test you, you need to build up skills." seungcheol said as he removed his tie unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt.

"dr.yoon, is jihoon well enough to spar with this old man?" seungcheol asked and jihoon groaned as he took off his jacket and holster on his chest.

"i suppose so, but seungcheol i swear you better be gentle and avoid his injury or i will end you mysel-"

"i'll be careful hannie," seungcheol said with a smile and he locked eyes with jihoon.

the boys, aware of what was about to happen, pulled soonyoung closer to them afraid that they would get out of hand. soonyoung just watched carefully as he noticed jeonghan watching with a worried expression as well.

"come at me kid," seungcheol teased and jihoon sighed.

"i'm tired old man- woah! watch it!" jihoon scolded as he dodged a swing from seungcheol and responded with a hit to the ribs.

seungcheol just grinned, he hadn't fought with someone in so long. it was taking much self control to keep from using full force and effort on jihoon. he had to keep in mind that jihoon wasn't completely recovered yet.

jihoon swung and seungcheol caught his arm and punched jihoon in the jaw. before seungcheol could take out jihoon's legs jihoon reacted quickly as he kicked seungcheol's leg, distracting him, and pulling his wrist from seungcheol's grip. seungcheol smirked and continued to swing at jihoon who just dodged every hit until he found the opportunity to strike.

jihoon noticed seungcheol wearing down and kicked out his leg causing seungcheol to fall. he hit the ground and tapped the ground a few times telling jihoon it was over. jihoon nodded and helped the man up.

"jeez.. you still got it grandpa," jihoon teased and seungcheol smiled as he caught his breath.

"damn i hit your jaw that hard, huh? sorry bout that." seungcheol apologized and jihoon just shook it off.

"it's alright, i hit way too hard your ribs so it was fair," jihoon responded and seungcheol smiled once again.

the boys, soonyoung included, watched with wonder. jeonghan, on the other hand, just sighed as he prepared to scold both of the idiots for being so careless. before either group could react jihoon and soonyoung just turned back to the boys.

"that was just us going easy, if we wanted to we could absolutely destroy each other but with mr.choi getting old and my wound we were careful. you guys on the other hand will be giving it all you got. don't kill each other but don't be afraid to get close." jihoon said and the boys nodded while jeonghan was about to go into cardiac arrest over stress.

"this isn't just for soonyoung. this is for all of you, we need to be strong as a team so we can defeat jug-im." seungcheol confirmed and jihoon agreed.

"dr.yoon and i will be returning back to the house. i would like you all to train until dinner then we will call it a day," seungcheol ordered and the boys all watched as seungcheol and jeonghan left.

"i don't feel well, i'm going to watch. i trust you all to start soonyoung off easy. if i find any of you hurting him or giving him false information you will suffer," jihoon said with a firm yet comfortable tone.

jihoon plopped onto the grass as he watched his boys talk with soonyoung. wonwoo separated himself from the group and sat in the grass next to jihoon. 

"i haven't seen you because i have been so busy but so have you. i found something. something big."

• tbc •


	11. Chapter 11

"from you locating that building and doing the storm we got very valuable information. on the table where they had documents of a plan they were trying to execute, yet we don't know if they know if we have the documents so their plan could change. there was a usb located with the documents as well that had information about all of us, even though most of it was wrong. we identified all of the men and interrogated the one that was still alive even though he only knew what was on the documents." wonwoo explained and jihoon just grinned.

"being an idiot pays off sometimes, huh?" jihoon said with a smile but his smile faded as he saw wonwoo's stone cold face.

"im still mad at you. that was so incredibly stupid! you almost died! you know you can't just leave the boys like that!" wonwoo vented breaking his usual calm and composed attitude.

"i know woo.. i'm sorry.. i don't know why i did it," jihoon confessed and wonwoo just sighed.

"just don't do it again, okay? you can't do that to us," wonwoo said as jihoon nodded.

"boys! dinner!" jeonghan shouted from the back door and the boys all began to run like children.

wonwoo helped jihoon back up and they began walking when soonyoung came up beside them. soonyoung was sweaty and slightly out of breath but still looked cute in jihoon's eyes nonetheless.

"tired?" jihoon asked and soonyoung nodded. jihoon just smiled and ruffled his hair before the three went into the house and to the dining room.

"take a nap after dinner," jihoon said and soonyoung nodded being too tired to form words of his own.

after dinner was over all of the boys helped with what little dishes there was and went to the living room, except for wonwoo and jihoon. the two left the boys and went to the library to talk in more detail about the files and usb.

"here's the file." wonwoo said as he slid a file to jihoon. jihoon picked it up and began to flip through it.

"they're far more advanced than we thought.. how have we never heard about them?"

"they're solely located in china and only recently began to spread to korea," wonwoo explained and jihoon nodded as it all began to make sense, that's why he had never known any of the members he had run-ins with.

"then why was dokyeom working with them? he was korean," jihoon questioned and wonwoo slid over another file.

"he was just a pawn for them. they found some kid who was experienced in the streets and promised him something great. they had no idea he would crumble like that and get caught but he meant nothing to them," wonwoo explained and jihoon sighed and it clicked together.

"they were planning on attacking any day now but we fear that they might have changed their plans after we found their hideout and killed many of their men," wonwoo continued and jihoon closed the file and leaned his head back.

"this is so ridiculous.." jihoon sighed and wonwoo nodded.

"it is but from this information i have been able to locate both their korean base." wonwoo said and jihoon whipped his head to make eye contact.

"does that mean-"

"yes, we plan to attack in two weeks time. seungcheol is confirming plans now and beginning the preparation. i will stay back with soonyoung while the rest of you enter," wonwoo said as he typed away on his laptop as jihoon fiddled with his hands.

"what's with you? you would usually be hopping out of your seat at this opportunity." wonwoo questioned as he looked up from his laptop.

"soonyoung doesn't want me to get hurt again," jihoon replied and wonwoo cracked a smile.

"woah.. i was right about him, huh?" wonwoo asked and jihoon didn't hesitate to glare at him.

"the hell are you talking about?" jihoon answered with a question in a rather threatening tone. wonwoo chuckled.

"you know exactly what i'm talking about. you need to be careful, if they find out that you love him then he's going to be their target." wonwoo replied and jihoon rolled his eyes.

"if that's all, i'll be going.." jihoon said as he got up and left the library.

once he left and closed the door behind him he pressed his back against the wall and slid down it and sat on the floor. jihoon put his knees to his chest and rested his head. was he doing it again? had he fallen for the high school boy and put him in even more danger?

"jihoon? i've been looking for you!" a familiar voice chimed and jihoon just looked up. it was soonyoung with a smile plastered to his face.

"what's wrong?" soonyoung asked as he sat on the floor next to jihoon.

"in a few weeks i have to do something dangerous again.." jihoon said rather sadly and soonyoung just sat there with a blank face. how had he been so blind? jihoon was always going to get hurt.

"i know, i'm sorry i-"

"it's okay jihoon. this is your livelihood don't let me hold you back," soonyoung said coldly and jihoon rested his head on soonyoung's shoulder.

"don't be like that.. i don't wanna do it either," jihoon begged and soonyoung looked at him to see a side of jihoon he hadn't seen before.

jihoon looked on the brink of tears and it made soonyoung's heart shatter into a million pieces. soonyoung put his arm over jihoon's shoulders and pulled him close. 

"i'm sorry, i just.. i was so scared seeing you laying there unconscious after surgery. you looked like a corpse. i don't know why you're in my head so much but im more scared to lose you than i am to go outside with a gang trying to kill me," soonyoung confessed and jihoon didn't want to leave soonyoung's grasp but he did. his next line would be the one he would regret the most.

"soonyoung.. you need to let me go.. it's too dangerous-"

those words pained them both. jihoon was holding back tears while soonyoung let his flow. the two were undeniably in love which made it even harder for jihoon to do what was best for soonyoung. 

"i don't care jihoon!" soonyoung snapped back and jihoon just sighed.

jihoon knew he only put soonyoung in more danger and being in love with him made soonyoung the most wanted target. if soonyoung died, jihoon would never forgive himself. this momentary pain for soonyoung would me covered with a lifetime of happiness.

"jihoon.. d-don't leave me!"

"don't come after me."

• tbc •


	12. Chapter 12

jihoon had avoided soonyoung for two weeks. he never connected eyes with him or talked to him, he kept his distance. jihoon let the boys train soonyoung while jihoon trained alone or with seungcheol. all the boys, seungcheol and jeonghan, noticed a drop in jihoon's mood and he became snappy. his mood changed quickly and he didn't smile much. most of the boys were clueless except for a select few.

today was the day of the attack and the boys were preparing. jihoon was dressed in an all black ensemble with his combat boots. he stood in front of all of his boys as he looked at them all.

"this is it. we have to finish this. we've trained and i know we can do this. you're my family and if any of you idiots die i won't forgive you. im counting on bringing you all back with me." jihoon said and his heart hurt. he knew soonyoung was watching and listening from upstairs which made it hurt more.

"keep your ear pieces in. tell us if you're injured and we'll get you out of there. seungcheol will be on dial and jeonghan has an emergency vehicle set up near the base, mingyu will be our eyes from here. get your gear and we'll head out," jihoon said and he turned around to head to the armory when he made eye contact with soonyoung.

"be safe," soonyoung mouthed out and jihoon looked away and continued to the armory.

he strapped his holsters on and put his weapon of choice in them. he slid his butterfly knife in the thigh holster and his two pistols in the chest holsters. jihoon grabbed an assault riffle and strapped some ammo to his waist. he walked out the back door and got into the back of their all black van.

jihoon zoned out the whole drive there and got out as they got dropped of several blocks before the actual building. minghao and jun went a separate way to get higher up while mingyu and hansol stayed with jihoon. the three snuck to the base that was in the forest. 

they arrived as minghao found his spot up in the trees while jun began his climb up the building to attack from the roof. they whispered over the ear pieces that they were ready. jihoon replied telling them that the others were ready as well. jihoon's heart thumped incredibly hard, he hadn't been this nervous for a while. they all waited for confirmation to begin from seungcheol and jeonghan. there was a minute of silence until they heard a "attack" over the ear pieces from seungcheol.

jihoon, mingyu and hansol began to run to the base and kicked the door in. jihoon shot the first few he saw while mingyu rushed the few guys and knocked them out with a punch or two while hansol used his knife. there was faint shots from minghao's sniper rifle and the sounds of bodies hitting the ground from the higher floors which they assumed was jun.

they rushed to another level though this time it wasn't as easy as the members were not alert. the jug-im members were hiding even though minghao could see them though the windows.

"two behind the desk on the left.. one behind the middle table.. one hiding to the right of the door frame.." 

jihoon grabbed one of his pistols and lifted his arm and shot through the wall. it hit the guy standing to the right of the doorframe and his body hit the ground with a thud. while the other men in the room were confused mingyu kicked in the door and shot two of them while hansol dealt with the last one.

jihoon stood up and looked around. the base was surprisingly empty. he let his guard down for a millisecond when mingyu shouted and pushed jihoon out of the way. a rogue guy from the corner rushed and stabbed mingyu instead of jihoon. hansol, now overcome with anger, grabbed the guy and snapped his neck.

jihoon fell to his knees and put his hands over the wound. it was happening again. he lost kyung like this, he was not about to lose mingyu too.

"FUCK! THEY GOT MINGYU! HES STABBED IN THE CHEST!" 

jun came down from the floor above after he had dealt with the last of the guys. hansol and jun carried mingyu out and to the car that jeonghan was in to help in case this happened. jihoon held his pistol in his hand as he shook. he began to look around the now empty building and grabbed anything he could find.

"jihoon there's more coming. get out of there." 

jihoon ignored it and continued to look around. if mingyu got hurt it wouldn't be for nothing. he looked around emptying out bins and containers trying to find anything. he went up to the top floor and looked around. he spotted a singular usb and hurried to it. jihoon heard rustling from the bottom floor.

"jihoon.. you have to get out of there. back up has arrived. you're in there alone." 

jihoon ignored it once again and he checked how much ammo he had in his clip, there wasn't much but it might be enough.

"how many?"

"don't even think about it."

"tell me how many."

"there's seven,"

jihoon took a deep breath. it was going to take a lot but he could take them. he cocked his gun and stood up. he hadn't done something this stupid since he was younger. it was time to really test his skills once again.

he began down the stairs and caught two on the second floor and shot them as he began to run. he made his presence clear now and there was no going back. he got down to the first floor and managed to shoot two more but was tackled by a man twice his height and pinned, his ear piece fell out and he writhed in pain as he hit his previous gunshot wound on the ground. jihoon struggled as one guy crouched down in front of him and said something in a foreign language before taking his knife and dragging it across jihoon's cheek drawing blood. 

"FUCK YOU!" jihoon shouted and the guy stabbed the knife into jihoon's arm. jihoon let out a scream.

the front door swung open and three shots were fired and the weight on jihoon was gone. jihoon looked over to see seungcheol standing there. 

"god damn it you idiot.." 

• tbc •


	13. Chapter 13

jihoon woke up in a familiar room. he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light and his arm began throbbing. he slowly looked around to see soonyoung sleeping in a chair next to the bed. jihoon sighed and looked back to the ceiling, was it all over?

the door to his room slid open and jeonghan entered. jeonghan looked exhausted and he was. he had been taking care of mingyu and jihoon all while keeping his husband calm and collected. jeonghan noticed jihoon was awake and walked over with haste.

"does it hurt?" jeonghan asked quietly and jihoon nodded.

"you need to stop being such an idiot.. you're gonna get yourself killed for real. you can't leave these boys behind, especially him," jeonghan said with a rather shaky voice and referred to soonyoung as the last him.

"i'm s-sorry jeonghan.. i-im-" 

jihoon couldn't even finish his sentence before he started crying. soonyoung slowly opened his eyes and saw jihoon crying and acted out of instinct and pulled him into a hug. soonyoung didn't see jeonghan or hear any of their conversation he just saw jihoon crying and held him in his arms.

soonyoung hoped that if he held him in his arms long enough the pain would go away. soonyoung wanted to take all of jihoon's pain away and keep him safe even if he was incapable of doing so. jeonghan watched as jihoon calmed down in soonyoung's grasp.

"im here.. it's okay.. you're safe," soonyoung said softly and jihoon clenched onto him even though his arm was killing him.

"i w-was so scared.." jihoon mumbled and soonyoung just stroked his back.

"you don't have to be scared anymore, i've got you now," soonyoung said and jihoon let him go. 

just then soonyoung felt a hand on his back and turned quickly to see jeonghan. soonyoung flinched bit exhaled in relief and jeonghan just chuckled a bit.

"didn't mean to scare you heh.. i need to check the healing process then i wanna talk to you outside," jeonghan said and soonyoung nodded. 

"you can talk to him in front of me," jihoon objected but soonyoung just placed his hand on jihoon's and whispered a small it's okay so jihoon allowed it.

jeonghan was looking at the stitching on the wound, quite proud of his work, and put some fresh gauze on it before leaving the room with soonyoung. jihoon laid there alone and he suddenly remembered mingyu. was he okay? did he make it? he had been stabbed in the chest. jihoon began to panic.

"soonyoung, i'm sure you've noticed but jihoon has been getting hurt a lot recently. he's not usually like this and when he is it's because he has something on his mind. recently that something has been you soonyoung. jihoon is essentially my child and i care for him unconditionally so i have to ask you something, how do you feel about him?" jeonghan asked and soonyoung found it hard to swallow or speak, his mouth became parched.

"i-i.. i don't know.. he runs in circles around my head and i can't worry about anything but him.. when he's away from me i get anxious that he's gonna get hurt.. im more scared to lose him than anything else in this world.. i know im incapable of protecting him but that's all i want to do! please.. don't take him from me," soonyoung pleaded and jeonghan was taken aback. 

their love reminded him of his own. he remembered saying the same thing to seungcheol's dad all those years ago. jeonghan knew exactly how soonyoung felt and it made his heart warm. jihoon had found someone to protect him and jeonghan didn't have to worry anymore. jeonghan just smiled and pulled soonyoung into a brief hug.

"take care of him for me, will you? you're special to him.. he loves you," jeonghan said and soonyoung nodded. 

as jeonghan began to walk away soonyoung went to open the door to get back into jihoon's room when he found jihoon standing at the doorway blood seeping through the gauze and down his arm. 

"j-jihoon?" soonyoung asked and jihoon fell forwards into his arms.

"JEONGHAN!" soonyoung shouted and jeonghan turned around quickly and gasped as he saw jihoon.

after jeonghan restitched the wound and put on fresh gauze he took a sigh of relief. soonyoung held onto jihoon's limp hand as he watched the boy take small breaths.

"i just don't get what he was doing up," jeonghan said and soonyoung sighed.

"i'm not sure either.." soonyoung responded and jeonghan just placed a hand on his shoulder.

"how's mingyu doing?" soonyoung asked and jeonghan sighed.

"he still hasn't woken up. wonwoo hasn't left his side once no matter how much we try to convince him to," jeonghan said and soonyoung nodded.

"i get how he feels," soonyoung replied and jeonghan hummed in agreement. they all knew how it felt to stand over their loved one's body as he laid there so still. it's like they were alive but not at the same time.

"mingyu.." jihoon muttered as he slowly opened his eyes.

"he's okay jihoon,"

• tbc •


	14. Chapter 14

a week passed and jihoon was easily on his feet again. he was stubborn as ever and didn't let jeonghan keep him in bed any longer. soonyoung often trailed behind him keeping him from doing anything ridiculous and because he liked being around jihoon.

mingyu was recovering steadily. he wasn't making any great jumps to being okay but nonetheless his condition was getting better every day. the gang still had no idea what the jug-im gang was going to do next but everyone had their guard up.

"soonyoung, i don't want you to forget that after this is over im returning you to your normal life." jihoon said as he and soonyoung sat together outside in the grass.

"what if i don't want to go back?" soonyoung asked as he turned to look at jihoon. jihoon let out a sigh and dropped his head.

"i forbid it. you can't stay here." jihoon answered and soonyoung just stared at him.

"i don't care. i want to stay here with you." soonyoung argued and jihoon looked to him with a stone cold expression.

"do you have any idea how many people i've killed? how many innocent people just like you i brutally murdered? you don't know anything about me. this place is dark and you won't stay. you're going back once it's safe. end of story." jihoon said as he stood up and began to walk towards the house.

soonyoung wanted to get up and chase jihoon but his body wouldn't move. he wanted to yell for him but when he opened his mouth it felt dry and impossible to talk. soonyoung just sat there helpless as his love walked away from him. soonyoung felt his eyes sting as his tears fall down his face. he laid back onto the grass and looked at the darkening sky and cried.

he let his tears fall as the sky turned black and was speckled with stars. soonyoung hadn't felt pain like this before and he hated it. he was helpless. by now he had ran out of tears and just laid there like a corpse as he just admired the sky.

"soonyoung?" someone said and soonyoung looked over to see seungcheol walking towards him.

"what's wrong?" seungcheol asked as he sat down on the grass next to soonyoung.

"nothing-"

"don't lie. why are you crying?" seungcheol said as he interrupted soonyoung and soonyoung just sat up and pulled his knees to his chest.

"i told jihoon i didn't want to go back and he got mad and walked off.. i wanted to f-follow him but i just s-sat here like a f-fool.." soonyoung said as his voice began to break as he got towards the end. seungcheol placed a hand on his back and gently rubbed his back.

"im not sure what all you know and it's not really my place but jihoon has been through a lot. he's had a horrible life. he does not wish this life style upon his worst enemies let alone someone special like you." seungcheol explained and soonyoung just wiped away the few tears that fell.

"you come from a loving family and a happy life while all jihoon is known is loneliness and despair.. you showed him something wonderful and he's afraid. afraid to lose you and afraid to leave you." seungcheol continued as he looked at the sky and talked. soonyoung listened as his heart and head screamed at him for being such a fool.

"he's aware of all of the lives he's taken along with how innocent you are. he'd do anything to preserve you from that.. even if it is doing the painful thing and sending you away from him." seungcheol said as he looked to soonyoung. seungcheol had some tears in his eyes but they never fell, he had never felt sadness like he did when he met jihoon and heard his story.

"if you're willing to leave everyone behind and go after jihoon then be my guest but you can't give up with him.. he's going to try and push you-"

"i don't care how much he pushes me! i'll always come back!" soonyoung said as he sprung to his feet and began running for the house.

seungcheol just chuckled as he stood up and brushed off his pants. he felt slightly relieved that jihoon had someone like soonyoung in his life now but he also was nervous for jihoon. he didn't want jihoon to do something he'd regret and lose soonyoung forever.

"jihoon-"

"go away." jihoon interrupted as soonyoung came into his room. 

jihoon was laying there shirtless as he looked at the ceiling. his eyes were puffy and red and his face was still damp. soonyoung sighed and walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it.

"what are you doing?" jihoon asked as he made eye contact with soonyoung. soonyoung just smiled and placed a hand on jihoon's cheek.

"something i should've done a while ago." soonyoung replied as he placed his lips against jihoon's. 

he kissed him.

• tbc •


	15. Chapter 15

"s-soonyoung, what are you-"

"jihoon. i love you. i know i'm an idiot but i can't help it.. when you look at me my heart melts.. when you laugh it makes me feel happy.. just being around you comforts me. i don't want anything else than to be yours!" soonyoung said as he revealed his feelings and confessed. jihoon bit down on his lip and his sight clouded up with tears as he looked at soonyoung.

his heart told him to tell soonyoung about how he felt but his brain told him it was wrong. he knew he was putting his love in danger but he couldn't bare leaving him. soonyoung sighed as he read jihoon's look as a rejection and began to stand up and walk away but jihoon caught his wrist.

"d-don't! i.. i love you too." jihoon said as he looked down and his tears began to fall. maybe it was okay to listen to his heart for once.

soonyoung's face lit up as he wrapped jihoon in a hug. jihoon clenched onto soonyoung as his tears left little wet spots on his shirt. 

"no more crying.. i have you now." soonyoung said as he stroked jihoon's back and jihoon just clenched onto him and tried to get his tears to stop.

"a-are you n-not scared?" jihoon asked quietly and soonyoung sighed.

"of course i am.. i'm scared that i'll mess up and lose you.. that's the only thing i've ever been scared of." soonyoung answered and jihoon took a deep breath and looked up to soonyoung.

soonyoung looked at him with a smile and gently wiped his tears with his thump. jihoon grabbed soonyoung's collar and gently pulled it down as he pressed a kiss to soonyoung's lips. he had been wanting to do that for so long.

"you'll never lose me." jihoon said softly as he ended the kiss with soonyoung. soonyoung smiled.

"does this mean you're my boyfriend?" soonyoung asked and jihoon's face blushed a pink.

"did you just blush?! oh my god! that's so adorable!" soonyoung said and jihoon's face just blushed a deeper pink.

"hoonie stop! my heart is gonna explode!" soonyoung said as he dramatically placed a hand over his heart and jihoon hid his face behind his hands.

"by the sounds of it i would assume that the two love birds finally decided to make a move?" mingyu asked as he laid in bed next to wonwoo who just nodded.

"reminds me of us heh," wonwoo said as he gently moved mingyu's hair out of his face.

"i'll never forget how red you got when i missed you for the first time at school, you're still as adorable." wonwoo sighed and mingyu's face blushed a light pink.

"oh shush! just because you made the first move doesn't mean anything!" mingyu whined and wonwoo just laughed as he pushed up his glasses.

"okay mr.whiny.. relax so you can get better." wonwoo said and mingyu reluctantly nodded.

there was a faint knock at the door before jeonghan and seungcheol stepped in. wonwoo looked over and greeted them with a smile while mingyu waved from the bed.

"what's wrong sir?" wonwoo asked and seungcheol sighed as he held out a document.

"a letter?" wonwoo said as he looked at it. it was a letter wrote in broken korean but it was still readable.

"the leader of jug-im wants to meet to discuss some sort of deal." seungcheol sighed and mingyu gave a look of disgust.

"deal? they're not exactly in a negotiating position. we know everything about them and killed many of their men. we have the upper hand-"

"that's why they want a deal. they want us to stop killing their men and digging up dirt and in return they'll stay out of korea." seungcheol said as he interrupted mingyu while wonwoo hummed in agreement as he looked at the letter.

"have you told jihoon yet?" wonwoo asked and seungcheol shook his head.

"i think it's better to not tell him. you know how much he hates jug-im.. he'd go there to kill." seungcheol said and he didn't even notice the door slide open behind him.

"i'm fine with it as long as it means soonyoung will be safe." jihoon said and the boys looked at him confused.

"not even a day and you're a softy!" mingyu teased and jihoon gave him a playful grin.

"if you weren't still bed ridden i'd end you myself!" jihoon teased back and mingyu began laughing. jihoon just smiled as he looked to the others.

it's nice to see him smiling again

• tbc •


	16. Chapter 16

"i'm going in alone. im taking jeonghan, hansol, minghao, and jun with me to china. the rest of you are to stay-"

"why am i not going?" jihoon interrupted as he glared to seungcheol.

"are you completely recovered?" seungcheol asked and jihoon reluctantly nodded.

"is that so?" seungcheol asked as he took a step towards jihoon and pressed where the wound was. jihoon winced and grabbed seungcheol's wrist and gave him a sharper glare.

"i'm f-fine." jihoon mumbled and seungcheol sighed and stopped pressing.

"then.. can you leave soonyoung here? without you to protect him?" seungcheol said and jihoon gulped and looked to soonyoung.

soonyoung already looked nervous and was clenching his fists so he couldn't control not touching jihoon. soonyoung hated seeing seungcheol press onto jihoon's wound and it made him want to protect jihoon from the pain.

"will you going end this?" jihoon asked as he dropped his head and seungcheol hummed.

"yes." seungcheol said and jihoon sighed.

"i'll stay." jihoon said and he grabbed soonyoung's hand and they walked away.

"heh.. just like us." jeonghan said quietly with a smile and seungcheol grinned.

"we'll be staying for a week. i'll keep contact and if anything happens here i'm the first one to know, got it?" seungcheol said as he scanned the faces of the boys.

"yes boss!" the boys all chimed and seungcheol nodded as he walked away. 

"jihoon, i'll be fine by myself-"

"no..! i finally have you in my grasp.. i don't wanna leave.." jihoon said and soonyoung just smiled and pulled the boy into his arms.

"okay.. i won't ever leave," soonyoung said as he kissed the top of jihoon's head. 

"if seungcheol finishes this all in the meeting.. should we run away together?" jihoon asked and soonyoung released jihoon from the hug and looked him dead in the eye.

"h-huh?" soonyoung asked and jihoon just looked up.

"me and you.. we could live a normal life.. you could go to college.. i could find a job somewhere.. we could be happy.." jihoon said and soonyoung just smiled and kissed his forehead.

"can we do that..?" soonyoung asked and jihoon shrugged.

there was a knock on the door and jeonghan entered. jeonghan smiled as he saw the two boys so close and with smiles on their faces. jeonghan had come to discuss something with the boys.

"i know we say this often but you and soonyoung truly remind seungcheol and i of ourselves.. we would have lived a normal life if we ran away so i came here to ask something of you," jeonghan explained and jihoon was confused.

"once seungcheol and i return, and if it is safe, we want you two to get the fuck out of here. we'll fake some sort of death and give you both enough money to get abroad and get a home. please.. please get out of here." 

• tbc •


	17. Chapter 17

"isn't seungcheol gonna be back soon?" soonyoung asked as he held jihoon in his arms. jihoon hummed and nuzzled his head into soonyoung's chest.

"you're so sweet.." soonyoung cooed and jihoon just ignored him.

"shh.. hold me," jihoon said softly and soonyoung smiled and held the boy.

jihoon had been undeniably stressed the whole time jeonghan and seungcheol had been gone. they had remained in contact with the gang but jihoon still worried more than the rest of the boys. soonyoung had watched helplessly until now. soonyoung had finally gotten jihoon to lay down in his arms and rest.

it felt good in soonyoung's arms and jihoon couldn't deny it. he hated when his brain always made situations far worse than they actually were. seungcheol and jeonghan were safe but jihoon still found himself with his guard all the way up he never let it down for a second. it was only when he was in soonyoung's arms that he actually relaxed and was able to take a breath of fresh air. soonyoung was truly his safe space.

"jihoon!" wonwoo shouted from what seemed to be downstairs and jihoon sat up quickly, soonyoung reluctantly let go of him.

jihoon got up from the bed and hurried down, soonyoung following, as he came to see seungcheol, jeonghan, and the rest of the boys standing in the living room. they looked unharmed but somewhat frazzled. jihoon tried his best to read the faces of the boys but he found it hard to do so. soonyoung stood behind jihoon and hoped that things were okay, he didn't want jihoon to fall back into his pit of stress.

"we won't have to worry about the jug-im clan ever stepping ground in korea ever again." seungcheol said as his expression immediately lightened along with the other boys, they were just tired from the flight and having to have their guards up the whole time in china.

soonyoung felt a wave of relief wash over him, he looked to jihoon who also looked relieved. this was what everyone had wanted and it felt so nice for the war to be over. they were all so glad to find some peace for once.

"jihoon, soonyoung, you need to pack your bags." jeonghan said as he turned to jihoon and soonyoung. honestly the two had completely forgotten about leaving the gang once it was all settled and now that it was finally coming time jihoon didn't want to leave. weren't they safe in korea? the gang wouldn't ever come back here and soonyoung was safe here, why did they have to run?

"why?" jihoon asked and jeonghan and seungcheol let out a sigh. soonyoung didn't mind leaving, he didn't have a whole lot still here for him in korea except for his cat which minghao and jun had been feeding twice daily.

"don't argue with me. not now. go pack." jeonghan said and jihoon didn't move an inch, he just stared at jeonghan with a firm glare. soonyoung looked from jihoon to seungcheol and the two made eye contact. seungcheol looked slightly nervous as he made eye contact with soonyoung.

"um.. heh.. boys lets go have a snack!" seungcheol said nervously and all the boys nodded and scurried away, soonyoung walking away with seungcheol, which left jeonghan and jihoon alone.

"we don't need to run. we're safe here." jihoon defended and jeonghan let out an aggravated groan.

"no. if some other fools try and come for us how are you so sure you can protect soonyoung? you need to go somewhere safe." jeonghan responded and jihoon let out a sigh as he looked to his feet.

"i don't want to go.. you guys are all i have." jihoon said softly while his voice began to break and jeonghan's expression and stance immediately softened as he looked to jihoon.

"jihoon.." jeonghan said in a comforting tone as he pulled jihoon into a hug.

"we're not all you have. you're not alone anymore, you have soonyoung. now go be happy with him, do it for us." jeonghan said as he held jihoon in his arms and stroked his back. jihoon was trying his hardest to hold back his tears but a few fell out.

"will you come visit?" jihoon managed to mumble out and jeonghan let out a small chuckle.

"of course we will hoon." jeonghan answered and jihoon nodded. 

jeonghan released jihoon and wiped his tears away with his thumb. jeonghan had never realized how much jihoon meant to him until jihoon was leaving. jihoon was truly like his kid and he cherished him more than anything, which is why he had to let him go. jeonghan looked over to see soonyoung standing in the door frame as he watched with a sad look. jeonghan smiled and waved him over. soonyoung walked over and immediately placed his hand onto jihoon's waist and kept him close.

"take care of him, okay?" jeonghan asked and soonyoung nodded quickly. jeonghan knew he was going to cry but he held it in until he was alone.

later that night while soonyoung and jihoon packed their bags before their early flight jeonghan sat in his and seungcheol's room alone. he felt his tears form in his eyes and he didn't hold them back, he let them flow. jeonghan fell back onto the bed and cried, he didn't know why letting jihoon was so hard for him but it didn't really matter. seungcheol entered the room quietly and frowned at the sight of his crying husband. of course he knew why he was crying but he hated seeing it nonetheless.

"hannie?" seungcheol asked as he sat on the bed beside jeonghan and gently wiped his tears. jeonghan looked to him with puffy and red eyes and a miserable look on his face.

"does it hurt?" seungcheol asked and jeonghan nodded. seungcheol laid on the bed next to him and pulled him close, jeonghan just cried into his chest as his tears left wet marks onto seungcheol's shirt.

"he'll be happy, it's all we've ever wanted."

• tbc •


	18. Chapter 18

departing his boys, seungcheol, and jeonghan was bittersweet. jihoon knew it was bound to happen one day but he preferred it this way. he was okay with leaving because he knew he could come back, no one was gone forever. even on the plane with soonyoung he couldn't get the sad look on everyone's face out of his head. jeonghan's red and puffy eyes, seungcheol's clenched fists, the boys all avoiding his glaze. jihoon knew he didn't want to go but he would to whatever it took to keep soonyoung safe.

"we'll be back again, don't forget us." jihoon's final words reflected in his mind. once he said that everyone looked to him and he just smiled as he held onto soonyoung's hand dearly. jihoon and soonyoung were pulled into a hug from all of the boys and there wasn't many tears but it felt just as sad without them.

their flight was going to land soon and it was going to be the beginning of soonyoung and jihoon's forever. to be honest, jihoon was nervous. he hadn't ever lived a normal life all he knew was misery and violence. sure, jihoon was charismatic and very intelligent but that didn't mean he was considered normal to society. jihoon was scared.

"soonyoung?" jihoon called and the boy looked to him with a smile. 

"yes?" soonyoung answered as he kept his smile on his face. jihoon loved his smile, but that's not the point.

"im scared.." jihoon said with a worried look and soonyoung pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. soonyoung didn't know the true feeling of how jihoon had suffered and he knew there was trauma that came with it but nonetheless soonyoung wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"it's okay, i'm here. i'll protect you!" soonyoung said with a huge smile and jihoon couldn't help but grin a bit. just like that soonyoung melted jihoon's worries away with ease.

the plane landed and once the two got off they found themselves in an unfamiliar place. jihoon spoke english but he had never been to a place where he had to utilize his skill. he heard people chattering around him and understood but did not comprehend.

"this is weird.." soonyoung said and jihoon nodded in agreement. jihoon just clung to soonyoung's hand and the two began walking. they were hoping to find the exit. 

they ended up finding it fairly quickly and once they left the found themselves just as confused as before. jihoon managed to call a taxi, soonyoung impressed by his english skills, and the two made it to their apartment after much stress.

"i'm so tired," soonyoung mumbled as he plopped onto the couch. jihoon didn't respond he just cuddled up to his side which soonyoung took as jihoon feeling the same.

"you sounded so cool speaking english.. can you teach me english?" soonyoung asked as he swooned over jihoon. jihoon just sat there quietly as he held onto soonyoung tightly.

"since you're not answering i'm gonna take that as a yes!" soonyoung chimed and jihoon just smiled sleepily. they were both incredibly happy even though they were confused in this unfamiliar place. they still had each other.

"hoonie! say something to me in english!" soonyoung said as he was still on the english thing. jihoon sat up and cupped soonyoung's face in his hands and spoke gently.

"i love you. thank you for staying by my side, please never go."

"i don't know what you said but i agree!" 

• fin •

**Author's Note:**

> hii !! i know this might be a bit bumpy but im originally from wattpad and that's where my whole base of readers is from, i don't have a whole lot but im proud of the 1k i have, and with wattpad starting to have difficulties im nervous to keep working there. i really like to write and im aware my writing is super phenomenal and i have a lot to learn but i hope ao3 can help me. thank you for reading !!


End file.
